WWE Survivor Series 1993
Survivor Series (1993) was the seventh annual WWE Survivor Series pay-per-view produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on Thanksgiving Eve, November 24, 1993, at the Boston Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. The buildup to the pay-per-view consisted of feuds scripted by the WWF's writers, and the matches that took place at the event had pre-determined outcomes that had been decided by the promotion. The event has been criticized by several reviewers, who have pointed to Jerry Lawler and Doink the Clown not appearing and a dull main event as problems that hurt the show. The event featured four tag-team elimination matches and a bout for the Smoky Mountain Wrestling Tag Team Championship. The main event match saw the All-Americans, a team of face wrestlers from the United States, competing against the Foreign Fanatics, a team of heels that represented other countries. The All-Americans won the match when Lex Luger was the last man remaining. In an undercard match, four members of the Hart family competed against Shawn Michaels and a group of masked men. The original plan was for the Harts to face Jerry Lawler, with whom they were feuding, but Lawler was not able to appear at the event. The Harts won the match, but a confrontation between Bret Hart and Owen Hart after the match led to Owen turning against the family the following year. The majority of the feuds remained unresolved and carried on to future events. Bam Bam Bigelow was scheduled to face his main rival, Doink the Clown, but Bigelow's team ended up facing four other wrestlers wearing clown makeup instead. Matches from the Survivor Series also helped set up feuds for WWE Royal Rumble 1994, the WWF's next pay-per-view. Razor Ramon's rivalry with Irwin R. Schyster intensified at Survivor Series and led to Ramon defending his WWF Intercontinental Championship against Schyster at the Royal Rumble. This event also marked the beginning of The Undertaker's feud with Yokozuna, and Yokozuna defended his WWF Championship against The Undertaker at the Royal Rumble. * DARK - Billy Gunn defeated The Brooklyn Brawler * Marty Jannetty, Randy Savage, Razor Ramon, and 1–2–3 Kid defeated Irwin R. Schyster, Diesel, Rick Martel, and Adam Bomb (with Harvey Wippleman) - Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match * The Hart Family (Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart, and Keith Hart) (with Stu Hart) defeated Shawn Michaels and His Knights (Shawn Michaels, The Red Knight, The Blue Knight, and The Black Knight) Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match * The Heavenly Bodies (Jimmy Del Ray and Tom Prichard) (with Jim Cornette) defeated The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) (c) for the [[Smoky Mountain Wrestling Tag Team Championship * The Four Doinks (The Bushwhackers (Luke and Butch) and Men on a Mission (Mabel and Mo)) (with Oscar) defeated The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu), Bastion Booger, and Bam Bam Bigelow (with Luna Vachon and Afa) - Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match * The All-Americans (Lex Luger, The Undertaker and The Steiner Brothers (Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner)) (with Paul Bearer) defeated The Foreign Fanatics (Yokozuna, Crush, Ludvig Borga, and Quebecer Jacques) (with Jim Cornette, Johnny Polo, and Mr. Fuji) - Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match See Also WWE Survivor Series, WWE Pay Per Views